


My love

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Incest [1]
Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: Christianty, F/M, Heaven, History, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Every one is there.





	My love

He’s waiting for her. Despite all sins he’s committed he’s there. For her. For his sister. He kisses her, the kiss is soft and hard. Lucrezia sees her father and hugs him sees her mother and her other family members. She sees Juan. ‘I’ll be back,’ She tells Cesare. ‘I’m sorry,’ He still has the stab wound. ‘I know,’ He hugs her. Cesare pulls her into a kiss, ‘Come mon amour,’ She smiles, ‘I love you,’ They have a wedding of sorts. Even though there love is a sin. They still gain Angel wings. All their family. God walks her down to her brother. The wedding freezes until Paul the 3rd comes into Heaven, he marries them. ‘I love you Lu,’ Said Cesare. ‘I love you too, mon amour,’ They kiss. It’s a happy ending. For them. For their family. They leave a legacy, a huge one. And so does Paul the 3rd and his sister. Lucrezia’s life becomes a fairytale in away. And Cesare is her prince Charming. They watch over a united Italy. He loves her and she loves him.


End file.
